


National Jellybean Day

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim had a Crappy Day. It was Kon's Job to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Jellybean Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> This is for Meeya. Who was not feeling too well and wanted more Tim/Kon in her life.

It had been a hell of a day.

Tim sighed as he put the key in the lock and turned it, only to remember that Kon was home and it was supposed to be their day off together. But as usual, the world never stopped turning and the notion that something will go wrong that direly needs your attention at work when you have plans decided to rear it’s ugly head today. Seven ours of trying to fix the computer hack that had the IT guys at Wayne enterprises baffled had given him nothing but a massive migrane.

As he closed the door and kicked off his shoes, Tim wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep for the rest of the day. He began making his way towards the bedroom when something in the kitchen caught his eye.

Tim stared at the seemingly harmless pastry on the counter. The kitchen was otherwise clean except for this one anomaly. It was a small cake, covered in jellybeans, all of which Tim noticed were only his favorites. Red apple, watermelon, blueberry, Mango, Raspberry, toasted marshmallow, very cherry and peach.

He racked his brain to try and think of the occasion. It wasn’t either his or Kon’s birthday or their anniversary. And as far as he could remember it wasn’t anyone else’s birthday who happened to reside in their group of family or friends. Nor was it anyone’s anniversary. He had maliciously written every single one of them down just so that this exact problem wouldn’t present itself.

It was April 22. A perfectly normal day and yet here this cake sat, inconspicuously on the counter, acting as if it belonged there with the smells of its baking still drifting in the air.

Just as Tim’s eyes narrowed and he was about to move back towards the bedroom to find his boyfriend, Kon walked out of and the room and into the hallway, his head snapping up when he realized he wasn’t alone in the small apartment.

“Oh, you’re back.”

“Yeah, what is-“ His words were cut off as Kon walked over to him; arms wrapping around his waist and lips silencing his words.  

“Welcome home.” For a moment, Tim’s confusion was forgotten and his arms wrapped around Kon as he smiled.

“Thanks.” His tone reflected how exhausted he was. “But Kon, what’s with the cake?” Kon looked over at the cake before grinning.

“OH! Right! I almost forgot about that.”

“Did you make this?” Tim stepped closer to the seemingly harmless cake, Kon in step beside him.

“Yep. Ma gave me her recipe for her homemade from scratch marble cakes.” Tim’s personal favorite. Now he knew he was missing something. His eyes narrowed as he looked over at Kon. He made one last vain attempt to figure out why Kon felt that the need to bake (not buy, _bake)_ a cake on a seemingly harmless and completely ordinary Sunday, but he was still drawing up a blank. So he braced himself, and took a deep breath.

“Why did you bake a cake, Kon?” Kon’s lips twitched into a smile.

“Well, you were called into work on a Sunday, and that always brings your mood down. And! It just so happens to be National Jellybean Day. And since I know you love Jellybeans, I figured it was a good idea.”

Tim honestly couldn’t think of a single thing to say, so instead he turned and drew Kon in for another kiss, breaking apart only when he felt the need to breathe. He would never understand how Kon was able to take a perfectly crummy day and make it better, but he always managed to.

“Thank you, Kon.” Kon shrugged, not even fighting off the grin this time.

“You’re welcome. Now are you going to help me eat this thing or are we going to stare at it all day?”


End file.
